disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Daredevil (TV series)
Marvel's Daredevil is an American television series created for Netflix by Drew Goddard, based around the Marvel Comics superhero of the same name. The show was officially confirmed in 2013, along with the announcement of Jessica Jones and other Defenders television shows. The show premired on April 10, 2015. Set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe, the series has been praised for its acting, choreography, and its notably much darker tone in comparison to its big screen counterparts. Catering to a more adult audience than other MCU properties, it carries a TV-MA rating in the United States. It was cancelled after its third season by Netflix on November 29, 2018. News of cancellation Due to the show being cancelled, it's unknown if the characters from the show were affected by Thanos' fingersnap. Cast *Charlie Cox as Matt Murdock/Daredevil *Vincent D'Onofrio as Wilson Fisk/The Kingpin D'Onofrio Confirmation *Elden Henson as Foggy NelsonElden Henson Confirmation *Deborah Ann Woll as Karen Page http://marvel.com/news/tv/2014/8/1/23017/deborah_ann_woll_joins_marvels_daredevil_for_netflix *Rosario Dawson as Claire Temple *Jon Bernthal as Frank Castle/The Punisher *Elodie Yung as Elektra Natchios * Peter Shinkoda as Hachiro * Toby Leonard Moore as Wesley * Scott Glenn as Stick * Bob Gunton as Leland Owlsley * Vondie Curtis-Hall as Ben Urich * Ayelet zurer as Vanessa Marianna * Carrie-Anne Moss as Jeri Hogarth * Wilson Bethel as Bullseye Official Description Marvel's Daredevil, follows the story of criminal justice attorney Matt Murdock (Charlie Cox). Blinded as a young boy but imbued with extraordinary senses, Matt Murdock fights against injustice by day as a lawyer, and by night as the super hero Daredevil in modern day Hell's Kitchen, New York City. Daredevil is produced by Steven S. DeKnight, Drew Goddard, Jeph Loeb, Kevin Feige, and Louis D'Esposito. The entire first season is available for streaming on Netflix. Gallery Videos Marvel & Netflix Announce Daredevil Release Date - Marvel's Daredevil Motion Poster Marvel's Daredevil - "Street Scene" Motion Poster Marvel's Daredevil - Transformation Motion Poster Daredevil Gets Bloody - Marvel's Daredevil Motion Poster 2 SPOILER ALERT First Look at the Red Suit From Marvel's Daredevil Marvel's DAREDEVIL Season 2 Promo Clip - Happy Chinese New Year (2016) Netflix Superhero Series HD Marvel's Daredevil Season 2 Teaser 1 - Announcement HD Netflix Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Daredevil - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Foggy Nelson - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Karen Page - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Elektra - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Character Artwork - Frank Castle - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Suiting Up - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Ensemble - Netflix HD Trailers Marvel's Daredevil - 15 Teaser Marvel's Daredevil - Teaser Trailer Marvel's Daredevil - Trailer 2 Daredevil (Season 1) - Trailer Marvel's Daredevil - NYCC Sizzle - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Coming Soon, Season 2 - Only On Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Official Trailer - Part 1 - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil - Season 2 - Official Trailer - Part 2 - Netflix HD Marvel's Daredevil Season 2 - Final Trailer - Netflix HD Screencaps DD-S1 FL R3 rgb.jpg DD103-04487R rgb.jpg Daredevil 05.jpg Daredevil 04.jpg Daredevil 03.jpg Daredevil 02.jpg Daredevil 01.jpg Daredevil 07.jpg Daredevil 08.JPG Daredevil 06.JPG Daredevil Church Season 2.jpg Daredevil-trio-season-2.jpeg Daredevil-costume-season-2.jpeg Daredevil-elektra-season-2.jpeg Daredevil-punisher-season-2.jpeg Daredevil and the Punisher.jpg Matt Murdock playing pool.jpg Punisher Daredevil.jpg Elektraprofile.jpg Promotional Images Daredevil.png Daredevil_Logo.jpg Daredevil Poster.jpg Daredevil Concept Art Poster.jpg Daredevil Logo Transparent.png Daredevil Netflix Teaser Poster .jpg Daredevil Promo.png Daredevil_Netflix_Poster.jpg Daredevil Costume Poster.jpg Daredevil Promo.jpg Daredevil 16 Days Promo.jpg Daredevil Poster 05.png Daredevil Poster 04.png Daredevil Poster 03.png Daredevil Poster 02.png Daredevil Poster 01.png Daredevil Character Poster Banner.jpg Daredevil Banner.jpg Wilson Fisk.png Matt Murdock.png Karen Page.png Foggy Nelson.png Claire Temple.png Daredevil Title Logo.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Promo.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Logo.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Logo V2.jpg Daredevil Electra Promo.jpg Quesada-DDS2-art-98bda.jpg Daredevil Red Costume Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Banner.jpg Tied Up Daredevil Season 2 Poster.jpg Electra Daredevil Promo.jpg Punisher Daredevil Promo.jpg Daredevil Ninja's Season 2 Promo.jpg Dardevil Season 2 Costume Poster.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 01.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 02.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 03.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 04.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 05.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Posters 06.jpg Daredevil Season 2 Trio Poster .jpg Daredevil Season 2 Battle Banner.jpg Daredevil Season 3 Artwork.jpg References Category:Marvel Comics Category:Daredevil Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe television series Category:Marvel television series Category:2010s television series